Poderes y personalidades
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Conforme va conociendo a los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, Kaede se da cuenta de que cada habilidad va a acorde a su dueño.
1. Wild Tiger

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kotetsu, Kaburagi Kaede  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>60. Pasión

* * *

><p>Cuando descubrió que era una NEXT no se lo podía creer, es más, en secreto hasta tuvo que pellizcarse para saber si no estaba soñando, sumergida en esos escenarios borrosos en los cuales luchaba al lado de Barnaby. El dolor que sintió en su brazo le indicó que todo era real, justo como la brisa en su rostro el día en que corrió detrás del tren de su padre, preguntándole por una promesa que tuvo que esperar.<p>

Pero si se sintió asombrada de saber que había heredado un poder que pocos poseían, cien veces mayor fue su estupefacción cuando supo que su padre era un héroe, un portador del gen NEXT justo como ella. Y eso lo explicaba todo, de seguro. Las mentiras y planes cancelados, la ausencia y las excusas baratas, pero sobretodo la vitalidad que sintió cuando copió su poder, un montón de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, como sangre caliente, llamándola a hacer todo tipo de locuras. _Una parte de su padre._

Kaede comenzó a pensar si los poderes eran acordes a las personas una vez el poder de su padre se desvaneció, tras la milésima vez en que tropezó con un desconocido en la calle y éste le pasó otro poder extraño y difícil de controlar. Comenzó a pensarlo y también a sopesar si se estaba volviendo loca y veía cosas donde no las había, como personalidades en los poderes, como acordes en una melodiosa canción.

No cabía duda que su padre era un hombre extraño, al que a veces no llegaba a comprender del todo, pues solía esconder las cuestiones importantes debajo de una máscara en forma de sonrisa despreocupada. Era un hombre extraño, pero su poder le decía mucho de él, aquellos rasgos que tardaría un poco más en descifrar, conforme los días compusieran meses y años. Había pasión y calidez en ese poder, un poco de salvajismo también, propio de los chicos de su edad y que ella observaba desde lejos en su escuela. Había una sonrisa amable, un afán por proteger incluso a costa de mentiras.

Duraba muy poco sí, cinco minutos y ahora cada vez menos, cada vez que el calendario daba un salto, pero ella sabía que no era necesario más tiempo, porque con mínimo cinco minutos de estar escuchando chistes de Kotetsu Kaburagi, con mínimo un minuto de una sonrisa, el mundo parecía ponerse de nuevo en orden, justo como debía ser.

Quizás después de todo, los poderes eran acordes a la personalidad, como Kaburagi Kotetsu lo era a su apodo de tigre salvaje.


	2. Blue Rose

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Karina Lyle  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>71. Sentimientos

* * *

><p>Kaede conoce perfectamente a los héroes de televisión. Todas las noches, cuando vivía en Oriental Town y tras hacer la tarea, prendía el televisor para observar sus hazañas, que le parecían tan lejanas como si vivieran en otra galaxia. Después de todo, ella era una niña normal, viviendo en un pueblo común y corriente, bajo la misma rutina de siempre, casa, escuela, casa.<p>

No obstante, eso cambió cuando supo que su padre era un héroe y se suscitó todo el problema de Albert Maverick, que incluso ahora le da dolor de cabeza recordar. Los héroes, que antes le parecían tan lejanos, resultaron ser compañeros de trabajo de su padre. Personas comunes y corrientes como ella, amigos cercanos que la aceptaron inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, de entre todos ellos, la que primero le llamó la atención una vez la conoció en persona, en la azotea de los estudios de HEROtv, fue Blue Rose. Mientras subía apresuradamente hacia el encuentro de su padre, hacia la salvación y absolución que pretendía obtener para él, ella fue la única que dudó en atacarlo, la que gritó —como si pudiera hacer eco con su corazón—, que no creía que él fuera un asesino, que algo debía estar mal.

Posteriormente ella la detuvo y protegió hasta el final, hasta que Maverick se los llevó a todos, poniendo de nuevo a su padre en peligro. Blue Rose la había protegido y una vez que la tocó, le traspasó sus poderes, el control sobre el hielo, sobre el cero absoluto y la belleza brillante su superficie plateada. Pero había algo diferente en ese poder, que a pesar de ser por naturaleza frío, lograba transmitirle otro sentimiento. Algo cálido.

Para Kaede, que casi siempre veía HEROtv en busca de Barnaby, los otros héroes eran a veces meros estorbos, obstáculos que le impedían a su amado héroe favorito conseguir puntos. Blue Rose le parecía fría, absurda con sus frases, de vez en cuando un poco aburrida, con su poder de hielo. Pero eso sólo fue hasta que la conoció y su poder, pese a su naturaleza, le transmitió cierta calidez, la misma que había notado en su voz desesperada al defender a su padre, al defenderla a ella.

Kaede no sabía mucho, pero cuando sintió esa calidez se preguntó, no sin evitar sonreír, cuántas vidas no había cambiado su padre.


	3. Sky High

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Keith Goodman  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>53. Nube

* * *

><p>Siempre pensó que Sky High era un tipo divertido, de esa clase de adultos con los que puedes bromear sin que te miren como a un tonto o te regañen, un tipo diferente de alegría a la de su padre, que era más torpe, pero no por eso menos genuina. Cuando Kaede lo conoció en persona, no le sorprendió el hecho de que sus predicciones fueran acertadas y de alguna manera se sintió orgullosa a la vez que avergonzada de algunos pósters que tenía de él en casa, mismos que habían sido doblados y guardados para que los de Barnaby ocuparan su lugar.<p>

—¿Es divertido volar? —pregunta ella, la última tarde antes de su arribo a Oriental Town, donde su abuela seguramente está esperándola con una regañina.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclama el hombre y sus ojos se iluminan como los de un niño pequeño, al mismo tiempo que alza los brazos como si se dispusiera a despegar—. ¡¿Quieres probar? ¿Puedo, Kotetsu-san?

Los héroes están reunidos en el apartamento lleno de cajas a medio llenar de Wild Tiger, quien ha decidido quedarse a proteger la ciudad y de vez en cuando se queja de la ardua tarea que supone volver a acomodar todo en su lugar, para lo cual Antonio se ha ofrecido a ayudarle. Kotetsu asiente con la cabeza, sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera él mismo quien estuviera a punto de probar dicha habilidad, aunque en realidad su alegría proviene de ver que su hija ha podido incorporarse a su mundo, un mundo que siempre mantuvo en secreto por pura costumbre.

—¡Gracias, y de nuevo, muchas gracias! —Keith le ofrece su mano a la jovencita como si de un príncipe se tratase y Nathan no puede evitar exclamar sus celos, disimulados por una sonrisa, que parece extenderse por toda la habitación. Al parecer todos recuerdan esos primeros días, de cuando eran pequeños, la sensación de euforia al saberse poseedor de un poder único e inigualable.

Pasados unos segundos el cuerpo de Kaede brilla con tonos azulados, similares a los del vasto cielo en un día soleado y puro, anhelante de libertad. Sólo una vez antes ha probado el poder de Keith y esa misma sensación de vértigo que experimentó la primera vez se repite, dejándola soltar un grito angustiado cuando su cuerpo se eleva escasos 30 centímetros, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¡No tengas miedo! —exclama el hombre de nuevo, emocionado de poder transmitir un poco de su saber a otra persona, de compartir esa sensación inimaginable de adrenalina y control, el suave viento acariciando su rostro en los primeros días, ahora cubierto por una máscara—. ¡Ya sé, probemos a ir afuera! ¡Podemos dar una vuelta por el vecindario!

Kaede no sabe si podrá soportar la vista de la ciudad a sus pies, profunda como una boca de lobo. Si pierde el control podría llegar a morir, no, más bien, moriría. Y aún así nadie parece preocuparse cuando el hombre, seguido de todos los demás curiosos espectadores, que parecen tan niños pequeños como él, la lleva hacia la terraza, dispuesto a comenzar la siguiente fase del aprendizaje.

—¿Esto está bien, papá? —pregunta ella, en el borde del balcón, lo único que la separa de una muerte segura y dolorosa. Quiere que él le diga que no porque tiene un poco de miedo, porque sabe que no posee el temple del superhéroe, siempre tan animoso y despreocupado.

Por desgracia, su padre no capta su indirecta y le hace una señal con la cabeza para que vaya saliendo, pues Keith ya la espera en los aires, dando algunas vueltas y haciendo malabares dignos de un experto. La niña suspira, tendrá que hacerlo. Siente como el suelo de mosaico se despega de sus pies y el aire golpeando su rostro, al principio molesto, después dulce. Se levanta unos cuantos metros sin mirar hacia abajo, se levanta aún más como si quisiera llegar a tocar esa nube que le hace guiños en la distancia, que quiere opacar al sol en esa tarde despejada.

Keith, a su lado, hace todo tipo de observaciones, entre consejos y preguntas emocionadas, que de ninguna manera logran borrar su sonrisa de su rostro, simpre expectante al menor indicio de que todo pueda fallar. Kaede se da cuenta de esto sólo después de que dan una vuelta por el vecindario, con la atenta mirada del resto de los compañeros de su padre encima. Puede que Sky High parezca despreocupado a veces o extrañamente optimista, pero sabe que se toma en serio su trabajo y la seguridad de los ciudadanos con el sólo hecho de no perder ni un sólo centímetro de Sternbild de vista, ayudado con ese poder tan maravilloso que tiene y del cual le hará un gran relato a la abuela en cuanto llegue, preguntándole en dónde ha dejado sus pósters de Sky High.


	4. Fire Emblem

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Nathan Seymour  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Difícil

* * *

><p>Kaede siente una mirada fija posarse sobre sus facciones, casi como si quisieran atravesar su cráneo con rayos x. No está acostumbrada a que las personas la miren así y cuando su padre lo hace, la intensidad de sus ojos casi siempre se convierte en suavidez, en comprensión o en ternura, misma que la hace sentir avergonzada y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero nunca nada como esa mirada —en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo instante— le ha sucedido jamás. Y de nada ayuda el hecho de que la persona esté al lado de ella, separados por escasos centímetros, balanceando unas botas tan largas que casi podrían ser del tamaño de todo su torso.<p>

La hija única de los Kaburagi nunca llegó a suponer que los héroes fueran del todo personas extrañas, le gustaba pensar —y dado que los poderes habían despertado en ella—, que todos eran ciudadanos comunes y corrientes, escondidos tras vivaces disfraces cuya única desgracia o bendición había sido nacer con un poder. Por supuesto, estaba equivocada, en la práctica, frente a todos los colegas de su padre, se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones, hechas en las noches en que sus poderes comenzaron a despertar, no tenían ni base ni fundamento.

¿Normales? No estaba del todo segura, aunque siempre pensó que la extrañeza sólo se extendía a su padre, pero viéndolos a todos así, allí, rodeándola, la idea comenzaba a sobrepasarla, como si fuese un haz de luz cubriendo toda la habitación. ¿Normales? No, por supuesto que no. Sky High era demasiado optimista. Origami Cyclone demasiado pesimista. Blue Rose parecía un poco histérica... Pero el hombre a su lado en esos momentos era el más extraño de todos, el que más le llamaba la atención, porque no había podido ni siquiera vislumbrar un poco de su carácter cuando veía Hero TV, ni un eco lejano del hombre de largas pestañas y labios rojos que se contentaba con mirarla como si fuera su madre, con una mezcla de curiosidad y aceptación.

—¿Dónde te tenía escondida Wild Tiger todo este tiempo, tesoro? ¿Has estado bien? —no sabe qué le ha contado su padre a sus amigos sobre ella, pero espera que no hayan sido sus rabietas al saberse privada de algún capricho o sus continuos enfados cuando las cosas no iban bien—. ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Ya tienes novio? —al parecer Fire Emblem está externando las preguntas que todo mundo quiere hacerle, por cómo los rostros de los héroes se iluminan de a momentos, como si nunca hubiesen visto a un niño antes.

Kaede se sonroja ante esta pregunta y voltea la vista cuando Nathan se acerca hacia ella en el sofá, sin importarle lo intimidada que se siente ante su presencia y el bombardeo de preguntas personales, que ni siquiera su padre —ahora perplejo— ha llegado a externar nunca en su vida.

—¡Por supuesto que no tiene novio! —dice Kotetsu, como si la sola idea lo ofendiera sobremanera, logrando que todos empiecen a reír al ver su semblante indignado y la mirada que Kaede le dirige, entre molesta y agradecida por su interrupción.

—Oh, ¿y cómo sabes? —ahora es el turno de Kotetsu para hacerse hacia atrás, pues Nathan ha invadido con una velocidad abrumadora su espacio personal para hacerle algunos guiños que sólo consiguen ponerlo más a la defensiva y provocar más carcajadas—. ¿Cómo sabes que esta linda jovencita no tiene novio, señor padre? ¿Cómo sabes que no le ha dado ya su primer beso a alguien? —Nathan acompaña estas preguntas divertidas y atrevidas con algunos codazos en el desprotegido y hasta casi inerte cuerpo del héroe, que no puede concebir tal cosa en su hija pequeña, la Kaede a la que dejó cuando era apenas una niña indefensa.

Por su parte, la hija única de los Kaburagi comienza a sonrojarse, a tal punto que siente arder las mejillas y comienza a preguntarse si el poder de Nathan va mucho más allá de lo físico, una habilidad extraña para hacer sentir a la gente en llamas, con su aparente indolencia disfrazada de curiosidad. Quiere decir que por supuesto no tiene novio, que ella no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, pero varias imágenes cruzan su mente cuando esta idea surge, entre ellas la de Barnaby, a pocos metros de distancia, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios, fingiendo que aquello no tiene nada de importancia para él. Entonces se piensa mejor las cosas y planea desmentir lo del beso, cosa que de verdad no ha sucedido, pero su propia vergüenza la sobrepasa, convierte su cara en un tomate rojo a punto de explotar.

—No te preocupes, encanto, tu padre no te va a hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? De eso me encargo yo —un guiño es acompañado de una sonrisa y la mano del héroe de fuego se posa sobre su cara con suavidad inesperada, logrando que el rubor se intensifique.

¿Por qué? Se siente tan avergonzada con tan pocas palabras... Se siente tan avergonzada como lo está su padre, con las mejillas ardiendo en un gesto de incredulidad, con una sonrisa nerviosa asomando en sus labios, pues la situación lo ha sobrepasado. ¿Por qué? Se dice por segunda vez y un grito la saca del letargo en el que está, lleno de pensamientos extraños que de ningún modo quiere aceptar, pero que tienen que ver con chicos y con Barnaby en general. Un grito que de inmediato consigue despertarla para hacerla mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose con un panorama que sin duda ha causado.

El sofá en donde estaban sentados Nathan y ella arde en llamas que han salido de sus manos, fuertemente asidas a las costuras del mueble, ahora hechas cenizas. En su vergüenza, el calor que sentía se ha traducido en fuego y ergo, esto en un incendio, que rápidamente Sky High se ha puesto a apagar, con ayuda de sus poderes y los de Barnaby, a quien ahora le de aún más vergüenza mirar.

—Es la pubertad —explica sabiamente el héroe de fuego, llevándose una mano al mentón en gesto dubitativo, que no logra quitar el brillo misterioso en sus ojos—. No te preocupes, guapo, ya se le pasará.

Nadie dice nada, aunque se escuchan algunas risitas nerviosas por parte de Kotetsu, aún incapaz de creer en el crecimiento acelerado de su hija que no ha podido presenciar. Sólo Kaede y Nathan mantienen un diálogo secreto, visual puramente, en el cual ella se pregunta, obteniendo una respuesta misteriosa en los ojos del otro, si el fuego que Nathan controla proviene de él, no sólo física sino también emocionalmente.


	5. Dragon Kid

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Hunang Pao-Lin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20. Elemento

* * *

><p>No le hace nada de gracia. Y así se lo comunica a su padre cuando la deja en la puerta de un desconocido, la puerta de un apartamento lujoso en un edificio ubicado en una zona privilegiada de la ciudad. No le hace nada de gracia porque ella es grande, tan grande que ha podido salvarlo a él y a una ciudad sin habérselo propuesto, sin grandes poderes o recursos a su disposición.<p>

Le lanza una mirada furiosa al hombre que le dio la vida cuando el timbre suena, repiqueteando un sonido musical por el espacio durante algunos segundos, mismo que le hace pensar que dentro deben de vivir personas estiradas y aburridas a las que no piensa hacer caso.

—Es sólo por hoy, Kaede —murmura una excusa Wild Tiger, dándole vueltas con nerviosismo a su típico sombrero, que casi parece quere convertirse en gelatina por la brusquedad de las manos que lo sostienen—. Papá necesita hacer un papeleo importante y no puedo dejarte sola toda la noche. Además, estoy seguro de que ella podrá cuidarte.

—¿Por qué no has podido dejarme con alguien más? —las demandas de su padre suenan razonables, pero es el hecho de que aún la trate como a una niña después de todo lo acontecido hace un mes lo que realmente la molesta. Por supuesto, ambos saben muy bien a quién se refiere con alguien más. Alguien que ya no se dedica al negocio de los Héroes, alguien que quiere desaparecer durante algún tiempo y que no está para cuidar niños. Barnaby Brooks Jr. Pero, ¿cómo hacerle entender esto a Kaede? En lo que Kotetsu sopesa una respuesta que deje satisfecha a su niña, la puerta se abre y el sonido musical que los arrullaba se rompe como por arte de magia, mostrando a una adolescente que en su vida Kaede ha visto, o más bien, que conoce bajo otro nombre y otra apariencia.

—¡Hola! La he traído como acordamos, espero no haya mucho problema —al parecer su padre no sólo actúa en contra de sus deseos, sino también en contra de los de otros, como los de esa chica, que parece ligeramente nerviosa ante su presencia, pero que logra recomponerse una vez la mira, sonriéndole como si quisiera infundirle ánimos—. Regreso mañana temprano, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Dragon Kid! —su celular comienza a sonar una vez dicho esto, dándole la pauta para salir del lugar, corriendo, como siempre.

¿¡Dragon Kid! Kaede se toma el tiempo para digerir esta noticia mientras es conducida al interior del apartamento, cuidadosamente decorado como ella lo imaginó, una residencia para alguien con mucho dinero y posibilidades. ¿Dragon Kid? ¿La chica frente a ella? ¿A la que su padre ha encomendado su cuidado? La hija única de los Kaburagi la observa de reojo mientras acepta el asiento que ésta le ofrece, sorprendiéndose, cómo no, con lo diferente que luce fuera del escenario, diferente y familiar a la vez, en los gestos y en el tono de voz, un poco más atrevidos de los que una chica haría.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunta ella, no muy segura de cómo empezar, pues es totalmente diferente cuidar a un bebé que a un niño grande, especialmente a alguien que ya casi tiene su edad—. Tengo soda, café, té...

Kaede niega con la cabeza. Tiene muchas ideas en mente, pero el beber algo no está entre ellas. Más bien está pensando...

—¿Tus padres te dejan ser un héroe? —la idea ha estado rondándole en la cabeza desde que descubrió sus poderes, desde que se descubrió hija de uno de los héroes más veteranos, aunque no por eso el más aclamado. Quiere saber qué opina ella, tan pequeña que casi roza su edad, pero tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a los tipos malos.

—Sí —dice Pao-Lin y su semblante se oscurece un momento por la tristeza del recuerdo—. Aunque al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo, ¡ya sabes cómo son los padres!

—Lo sé —responde Kaede, sintiéndose súbitamente en su elemento, pudiendo hablar con alguien sobre los problemas que acarrean los padres sin quererlo—. A veces papá me desespera.

Pao-Lin asiente pensando en su guardiana y en cómo ésta a veces la hace enojar con sus peticiones locas de vestirse más femenina. Y la conversación transcurre así, entre intercambios de anécdotas, algunas risas y fuertes asentimientos con la cabeza ante la opinión de la otra, como si poseyera la verdad absoluta y la estuviera verbalizando en aquél pequeño sofá color naranja, cubiertas por la noche que cae en la ciudad.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, ambas acuerdan irse a dormir, tras haber cumplido con méritos extra la misión dejada por Wild Tiger, esa tan normal de pasársela bien y tener una noche tranquila.

Así pues, cuando Kaede se acuesta en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella, pero con vistas a la ciudad, que parece un interminable mar de estrellas parpadeante, está agotada, pero eso no le impide sonreír con cierta diversión. Alza la mano entre las sábanas y la levanta hasta que parece un faro en la oscuridad: de su mano salen leves chispas, producto de haber tocado a Pao-Lin minutos antes, mientras intercambiaban anécdotas. Ese poder es magnífico, piensa y se arrepiente de no habérselo dicho momentos antes, es magnífico. Es una lástima, sin embargo, que no vaya a durar lo suficiente, pues si fuera suyo, le proveería de una buena arma para castigar a su padre —claro, cuando éste lo mereciera, que cada vez era menos.


	6. Origami Cyclone

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>86. Virtud

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, aquí estás! —la voz de su padre siempre era fuerte, potente, capaz de alcanzar todos los rincones de la habitación en un instante, capaz de llamar la atención de todos, justo como en esos momentos, donde todos se voltearon a ver cómo sostenía a Ivan por los hombros, como impidiendo que escapase—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?<p>

Kaede nunca le había prestado mucha atención a Ivan, después de todo, el héroe sólo se limitaba a salir en el fondo de la escena y a ella sólo le interesaban los héroes que sobresalían, que se paraban en el escenario sin miedo alguno, aunque en realidad no estaba segura si el chico tímido que su padre sostenía, mientras le daba consejos y le preguntaba cosas sin dejarlo responder, tenía miedo en realidad. Había participado y ayudado cuando sucedió el incidente de Maverick y aunque había sido derrotado como todos los demás, no parecía carecer de valentía.

—Así que, Origami, te encargo la ciudad, ¿vale? Da lo mejor de ti —su padre tenía esos mismos ojos que le dirigía a ella, con ese brillo paternal que le daba escalofríos tanto como le calentaba el corazón. No quería irse, ¿verdad? Su padre había nacido para ser un héroe y ella se lo estaba arrebatando...

—¿Q-qué podría hacer yo, Tiger-san? —fue la respuesta suave y asustada del joven, quien sin duda alguna usaba el disfraz japonés.

—¡Tienes un gran poder! Y de cualquier modo, el poder no lo es todo, ¿verdad? —guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en las costillas, riendo con esa risa tan espantosa que a veces avergonzaba a Kaede y a veces le hacía querer unirse a la fiesta imaginaria de su padre, donde quiera que estuviese—. Mira, enséñaselo a Kaede, ¡ven, hija!

Ella había estado observando todo desde una silla un tanto incómoda en el lobby cuando su padre la llamó, obligándola a dejar la revista que estaba leyendo (con una gran portada de Barnaby) para ir a su encuentro, en la oficina frente a ella, donde aparentemente su padre había ido a recoger algunos papeles importantes y se había encontrado con el joven.

—N-no debería —se quejó Ivan cuando observó a la niña, cuyo poder sobrepasaba con creces el suyo. Sin embargo, obecedió y en segundos, hubo un segundo Kotetsu al lado del primero, cuyas sonrisas similares le daban escalofríos.

—¡Vaya! —gimoteó ella, sin saber si debía estar fascinada o asustada—. ¡Puedes copiar la apariencia de cualquier persona, genial!

—También puedo de los objetos —respondió él y su voz, suave, sonó graciosa en las facciones toscas de su padre, parecía haber ganado cierto valor al ver que no pensaba que su poder fuera inútil. Tan pronto como lo dijo, el segundo Kotetsu desapareció, dejando a su lado una taza de color lila, con un dibujo japonés extraño en él, brillaba de un color azul pálido, eso era lo único que daba a entender que era una habilidad NEXT.

—¡Genial! —su asombro iba en aumento. Estaba imaginándose todas las cosas que podría hacer con ese poder, desde saltarse clases hasta espiar a quien quisiese (y sabía muy bien quién, un héroe que había aparecido en la portada de muchas revistas)—. Me gustaría tener ese poder —señaló, cuando Ivan volvió a su forma original, el joven un tanto desaliñado y no muy seguro de sí mismo.

Kotetsu sonrió.

—Bueno, puedes tenerlo por un rato, ¿de acuerdo? En lo que papi recoge estos papeles importantes con el señor Lloyd, Origami, ¿te importaría? —antes siquiera de que el rubio pudiese dar su respuesta, la hija única de los Kaburagi se abalanzó sobre él para tocarlo, adquiriendo al instante su habilidad.

—Enséñame —pidió, tratando de volverse cualquier cosa—. Por favor.

—Bueno, es que no se hace así, sino así...

De algún modo, Origami parecía estarse divirtiendo tanto como la niña. Atravesaron una pared antes de perderse de vista, aunque en algún punto llegó a escuchar una risita de Kaede y ver extraños objetos que no habían estado ahí la primera vez. Estaba dejando la ciudad en buenas manos, de eso estaba seguro. Ivan quizás a veces no tenía mucha confianza, pero su mejor virtud era que lo daba todo una vez se sabía en control y el control era algo que había poseído desde siempre, aunque no lo notara.


	7. Rock Bison

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Antonio López  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>69. Rudo

* * *

><p>—¿No te acuerdas de tío Antonio, Kaede-chan? —aquél hombretón que volvía simples enanos a todos aquellos que estaban a su lado, se dirigió a ella con una voz dulce y pegajosa, para nada acorde a sus facciones duras como la roca, una mirada que si se hubiese encontrado en la calle le habría hecho correr a los brazos de su padre.<p>

—Era muy pequeña para recordarte, Antonio, además tampoco es como si tuvieras un rostro agraciado como para que mi pequeña Kaede te recuerde, a diferencia de mi, claro está, mi hija siempre me recuerda, ¿verdad? —de alguna manera, Kotetsu se siente un poco opacado ante la presencia de su mejor amigo y ambos compiten por la atención de Kaede como si aún fuera un bebé de pecho, fascinado por todo aquello que hiciera caras graciosas y voces chillonas. Sin embargo, Kaede está muy lejos de gustar de ese espectáculo ahora que ha crecido e ignora a los hombres que se pelean por su atención (como se pelean por cualquier otra cosa) mientras observa por la ventana del automóvil, atascado en una de esas calles céntricas de Sternbild.

—¿No pueden estarse en paz? —dice después de un rato, enojada no sólo por la inmovilidad del tráfico sino por lo absurdo que se está volviendo todo. ¿Cómo es que su madre podía soportarlos a ambos? ¿Por qué no había heredado ella aquella magia de la paciencia y tranquilidad?

—Suenas igual que Tomoe, salió igual a ella, ¡qué suerte, ¿verdad, Kotetsu? —Antonio se ríe con voz fuerte, que de pronto es cortada por un golpe en las costillas de su mejor amigo, que se ha tardado sólo una milésima de segundo en comprender el significado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, después de un rato, asiente—. Tomoe también nos gritaba mucho. Por esto y por aquello, por las borracheras...

El hombre al volante se da la vuelta para encararla con una sonrisa, que hasta parece un poco extraña en ese cuerpo tan duro, tan grande, como el de un oso. Kaede de pronto se siente cohibida, muchas personas le han hablado de su madre, su abuela, su tía, su padre muy de vez en cuando, pero pocos le han dicho algo diferente a lo que siempre escucha, que era muy buena, que todos la querían; y de alguna manera, conocer sólo esa faceta de su madre le hace darse cuenta de que hay algo más, de que debe de haber algo más como para que alguien -tan bueno- hubiese terminado como amiga del escandaloso Antonio y esposa de Kotetsu.

—¿A mamá no le gustaba que tomaras? —el automóvil avanza algunos metros, pero el paisaje no cambia, las miles de luces que comienzan a encenderse por el atardecer empiezan a aparecer como estrellas, en las cuales ella fija su atención sólo para fingir que no está muy interesada.

—Eh... —el súbito nerviosismo de Kotetsu lo dice todo, así como también le dice que ha seguido con los malos hábitos, escondiéndose en ese apartamento suyo que lo protege de sus reproches.

—Bueno, a veces —Antonio continúa la conversación como si nada, de nuevo dándose la vuelta en el asiento para encararla, aunque esta vez por un periodo más largo de tiempo—. A veces Tomoe tomaba tanto o más que nosotros. Ja, ja, ja, buenos tiempos. Cuando lo hacía ella y tu padre hacían todo tipo de cosas... —el rubor pronto hizo aparición en las mejillas de Kaede, pues eso no era lo que quería escuchar precisamente—. Una vez, por ejemplo...

—Me pidió que la llevara a dar una vuelta por la ciudad usando mi poder, eran las tres de la madrugada y salté por todos los tejados, riendo y bromeando, hasta que despertamos a todo el mundo —Kotetsu, previniendo que la conversación se salga de un curso apropiado para niños y con las orejas ligeramente enrojecidas, comienza a contar su historia con un dejo de melancolía en la voz, el matiz de una sonrisa temblando en las sombras—. Todos pensaron que fuimos nosotros, pero tu madre, que sabía mentir muy bien —una sombra oscura en sus ojos—, los convenció de que algo más había pasado y nos salvamos, ¿verdad, Antonio?

El hombre asiente entre risotadas y luego Kotetsu le sigue la corriente, feliz como nunca lo ha visto antes. Ése también es otro lado de su padre que no conocía, otro lado que le gustaría ver más a menudo, junto con anécdotas de su madre.

—Por eso digo que te pareces mucho a ella, Kaede-chan. Tomoe siempre hacía lo que quería, siempre imponía su voluntad, era muy lista y muy bonita —sin saber muy bien cómo, Rock Bison se las arregla para dar vuelta en una esquina (y encontrarse con más tráfico) y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, de nuevo como si fuese demasiado pequeña—. Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por salvarnos aquella vez con todo el asunto de Maverick.

Quiere murmurar que no ha sido nada y que quiere escuchar más historias sobre sus aventuras, pero la vergüenza la ha paralizado y los adultos en el automóvil llenan el silencio con sus propias pláticas, sobre trabajo y buenos tiempos, sobre borracheras y aventuras que no tienen que ver con su madre. Y en algún punto, mientras ella está distraída imaginándose a su mamá, en los hombros del salvaje Wild Tiger, despertando a toda su pequeña ciudad, ellos también empiezan a pelear sobre alguna cosa absurda, sin duda.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Quietos! —grita ella después de un rato de estar aguantando los argumentos sin sentido que ambos se lanzan, como si fuesen chiquillos de su misma edad. Con su grito, sin embargo, también aparece una ligera cuarteadura en la ventana y el asiento donde está cruje, debido a la fuerza que acaba de absorber del héroe más fuerte, Rock Bison.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no rompas el carro, Kaede... —su padre y Antonio se quedan súbitamente en silencio, como dos niños castigados y ella regresa a su pacífica mente, a pensar, a imaginar, a recordar a su madre.

Sin embargo, no todo está dicho.

—Hasta en eso te pareces a tu madre, Kaede-chan —es el último susurro de Antonio en toda la noche, pero hace sonreír a todos en el automóvil. Ahora Kaede está segura de varias cosas, pero entre ellas, la más importante es que, no importa cuán fuerte sea Rock Bison, si su madre estuviese ahí para regañarlo, no habría mejor punto débil que ella.


	8. Barnaby Brooks Jr

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>70. Rápido

* * *

><p>Kaede conoce esa sonrisa desde que tiene memoria, es la sonrisa mentirosa y delatora de su padre, la que a veces le hace pasar por algunas vergüenzas y malentendidos; la conoce y mientras la ve, cuando se detienen en el apartamento que ha constituido su vivienda desde hace tantos años, la niña no puede averiguar muy bien qué se esconde detrás de ella, ni tampoco qué hacer para evitarlo.<p>

—Se me ha olvidado comprar el arroz, Kaede, entra tú a la casa y yo te alcanzo, ¡ya regreso! —su padre le pone las bolsas en los brazos, sin esperar su consentimiento y echa a correr como si le hubiesen anunciado una bomba en el edificio, dejándola sola y tambaleante mientras trata de abrir la puerta con las llaves que le ha dado.

Así que eso era, ¿eh? A su padre no le basta con haberla avergonzado en el pasillo de ropa para señoritas, además la ha dejado sola en casa por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Oh, bueno, al menos podrá ver algo que le guste en televisión en lugar de esos programas tan raros que su padre pone, quizás pida una pizza... Todavía tambaleante, se introduce en el lugar, que extrañamente huele a limpio y está ordenado, sólo para encontrarse con una sorpresa, la que se delataba en la sonrisa de su padre.

Su corazón se detiene durante un segundo o al menos eso cree mientras lucha por no tirar las bolsas al suelo, que tantas vergüenzas y horas le han costado en el centro comercial. ¿Así que eso era lo que su padre quería que viera? ¿Así que por eso se ha inventado la excusa del arroz? Si es así, Kaede le dará las gracias más tarde, ahora su mente está demasiado ocupada con la visión que hay en el sofá, amenazando con llevarse toda su cordura: Barnaby Brooks Jr., repantigado de cualquier manera sobre los mullidos cojines, pero no por eso menos guapo y menos real (y de nuevo su corazón da un salto).

¿Y ahora qué debería de hacer?

—Hola —dice en tono de voz baja, casi como un susurro, pero el hombre, que tiene los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido la escucha y abre los ojos en su dirección, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto contrahecha—. Eh, mi papá regresó al centro comercial, se le olvidó comprar algo.

—No me sorprende —se ríe Barnaby y por la manera en la cual se le queda viendo, sabe que todo ha sido planeado de antemano para darle una buena despedida antes de partir de nuevo a casa, en donde todo le parecerá tan normal que quizás se aburra sin los extraños compañeros de trabajo de su padre—. ¿Cómo estás Kaede?

—B-bien —balbucea ella y se siente algo estúpida, pues con el resto de los héroes ha podido interactuar con naturalidad y con Barnaby parece trabada, tonta. ¿Qué pensará de ella ahora?

—Escuché que fuiste a ver a los demás héroes, ¿tienes alguna razón en particular? —él sigue cómodamente sentado en su sofá, recargado como en esos cuadros que hay en museos, donde un hipotético ángel posa para el pintor y Kaede, por supuesto, sigue medio paralizada entre el pasillo que lleva a la sala y la entrada, las manos llenas de bolsas de papel con docenas de víveres.

Quiere decir algo inteligente, quiere que su boca no se congele a medio balbuceo, pero le está costando trabajo, pues las veces anteriores en las que habló con él había mucha gente alrededor, de manera que podía esconder el color rojo en sus mejillas.

—Porque... porque... —¿Qué decir? En realidad no ha tenido ninguna razón en particular, se los encontró por casualidad o su padre le habló de ellos, pero nada más, no hay nada secreto, ni siquiera el querer probar sus poderes, tan variados y divertidos a la vez—. Porque quiero ser un héroe —dice a la desesperada y por un momento piensa que eso alegrará al hombre, pero es todo lo contrario, sus ojos se ensombrecen después de recuperarse del shock, sus labios tiemblan y una ligera arruga aparece debajo de las comisuras de sus ojos.

Claro, que tonta eres Kaede, ¿cómo no te acordaste de lo de Maverick? Comienza a entrar en pánico cuando el silencio se extiende entre ellos, tan vasto y lejano como un universo en el que ella se ve siendo absorbida por un hoyo negro. La primera y quizás última vez que tienen para hablar propiamente y... ¡¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo?

—Yo... Yo... —piensa rápido, vamos Kaede, di algo para romper el hielo.

—Me parece muy bien Kaede-chan, tu poder sin duda será útil para esta ciudad... Serás una gran heroína —Barnaby se levanta del sofá y se acerca a ella, para quitarle las bolsas de las manos, creyendo erróneamente que los temblores que sacuden el cuerpo de la niña provienen de su peso, sin embargo, sus palabras han conseguido calmarla.

—¡¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, aunque primero tienes que acudir a la Academia de Héroes, no queremos otro Kotetsu-san por allí, ¿verdad? —el joven comienza a reírse y su voz se expande como una redecilla de luz por toda la habitación, contagiándola de pronto. Quisiera poder decirle algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor sobre el asunto de Maverick, pero al final ha sido ella la que ha terminado siendo consolada y no es que se queje, la verdad.

—No, por supuesto que no —su risa se apaga después de un tiempo, pero el sentimiento de alegría dentro de ella no se desvanece, en realidad nunca había pensado en ser un héroe o al menos, no conscientemente, pero después de haber conocido a todos los compañeros de su padre, de haber visto sus poderes, sus personalidades tan distintas y aún así tan enfocadas a hacer el bien, una parte de ella comenzó a desear poder compartirlo, pero sólo Barnaby pudo sacar a flote su verdadero deseo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacen? —Kotetsu abre la puerta unos segundos después, para encontrarse con la escena de su hija pequeña (o al menos así la ve él) con las mejillas rojas, riendo sin parar y con un brillo de determinación en los ojos que ha tomado de Barnaby, quien está de rodillas frente a ella, para más o menos igualar su estatura, aunque por supuesto, ahora Kaede luce más alta que él—. Bunny, más vale que te alejes de mi hija, no te he dado permiso.

El hombre se levanta y comienza a discutir con Kotetsu, aunque en broma y el momento se rompe; mirándolo, Kaede se siente diferente y muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza, pero entre ellas la que se destaca es la certeza de que se volverán a encontrar, quizás esta vez siendo ambos héroes, quizás si tiene suerte incluso la coloquen como su compañera... Ah, su corazón parece querer escapar de su pecho, ¿por qué no lo hace? Si eso moviera el tiempo mucho más rápido lo dejaría escapar, le urge crecer, quiere que el tiempo pase rápido, más rápido, hasta que el día del que habló Barnaby se cumpla, el día en que sea una gran heroína y él su compañero.


	9. Extra Lunatic

**Título: **Poderes y personalidades  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kaburagi Kaede, Yuri Petrov  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers (?. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>56. Ojos

* * *

><p>La sala parece no tener fin y entre las largas filas de bancas de madera que la anteceden, la sensación de asfixia se va intensificando conforme el tiempo pasa, logrando que cierre los ojos muy de vez en cuando, presa de un sueño que la hará quedar mal enfrente de todo el tribunal y sobretodo enfrente de los ojos inquisitivos del hombre que precede el estrado, un juez ataviado con ropas propias de su profesión y la máscara de justicia y dignidad bien ceñida a la cara. Por alguna razón, hacerlo enojar no parece una buena opción y hasta su padre lo sabe, pues cuando se levanta de su asiento a su lado, quitándose el extraño sombrero que ya forma parte de su personalidad, nota, además del aburrimiento que la consume a ella, cierta vergüenza en volverse a encontrar en ese lugar, que sin duda debe de ser muy familiar para él.<p>

Como siempre, a su padre se le acusa y se le exige pagar por los daños causados en diferentes estructuras y empresas de la ciudad, que resultaron afectadas en su carrera loca por atrapar a un criminal la noche anterior, cosa que ella no puede reprocharle, aunque ahora su poder se limite a un minuto, su padre no ha perdido el valor y las ganas de seguir protegiendo la ciudad, que duran las veinticuatro horas del día encendido.

Aún así y al igual que él, se mantiene rígida en su asiento, escuchando la lectura de cargos y las cifras a pagar, que sin duda lo privarán durante algún tiempo de los lujos de comer otra cosa que no sea sopa instantánea y arroz frito. Kotetsu accede a pagar, disculpándose también de causar tantos problemas, como si compartiera una comunión secreta con el hombre, como si esos momentos, envueltos en la fría atmósfera de los tribunales fuesen encuentros de amigos cercanos y ciertamente, Kaede encuentra algo extraño en la mirada del juez Petrov, algo que no sólo traspasa a su padre, sino también a ella, cuando Kotetsu se acerca, riendo nerviosamente, para preguntarle si quiere ir a tomar un helado.

—Ah... Hum, sí —responde ella, un poco distraída por la imagen del hombre detrás, levantándose para tomar su descanso de la hora del almuerzo o algo así, con movimientos cautos como sus ojos, como si temiese a alguien en particular en la sala.

—Bueno, papá primero tiene que ir a pagar lo que dañó, te alcanzo en el lobby —como ya está acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de despedidas abruptas, la niña se dirige al lugar pactado todavía un tanto pensativa, preguntándose si no ha sido su imaginación la que le ha jugado tantas pasadas después de estar medio dormida en la corte. ¿Por qué habría de interesarse un juez por alguien como ella? Era la primera vez que se veían y con su padre las citas sólo eran para arreglar problemas de la ciudad, allí no podía haber nada más. Y aún así, esos ojos cautos...

—Eres la hija de Wild Tiger, ¿no es así? —ha estado pensando tanto en el susodicho juez que no se ha dado cuenta de que su imaginación ha reemplazado la imagen por una real en sus pupilas, fijas sobre la pared del lobby llena de cuadros horrorosos. El hombre sigue pareciendo cauto, sigiloso, sereno mientras sostiene su maletín ¿protectoramente?

—Sí, soy Kaburagi Kaede, mucho gusto —extiende su mano en el aire con vacilación y el juez Petrov, con sus ojos ambarinos, la observa como si fuese material radioactivo por unos segundos antes de estrechársela. Lleva guantes, cosa rara, dada la época del año, pero Kaede no es nadie, piensa, para cuestionarse sus excentricidades.

—Cuida que tu padre no haga muchos más destrozos, ¿de acuerdo? —los guantes deberían de ser suficientes como para no traspasar el poder, pero como Yuri no está seguro, prefiere marcharse antes de que las cosas se salgan de control. Conociendo a Wild Tiger no tardará en dar la mano a su hija o tocarla, pero aún así lo más prudente es desaparecer.

—¡Ah, Kaede! Lo siento, pero papá se quedó sin dinero, ¿quieres hacer otra cosa? —Kotetsu aparece cuando la figura esbelta, enfundada en un traje gris, desaparece tras el rellano de la puerta que da a la ciudad, el maletín sonando rítmicamente a cada paso, como si llevara alguna cosa un tanto pesada, que espera no sean papeles.

—Vale —accede Kaede, con las cejas ligeramente juntas en un gesto de curiosidad. Quizás ser juez de alguien como su padre, más seguido de lo normal, conlleva a dichas excentricidades y ella, por supuesto no puede culparlo.

**FIN.**


End file.
